


15 Minutes of Watching You

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creepy Isaac, Dark Isaac Lahey, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Isaac, One-Sided Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Behavior, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac wanted her. Only her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 Minutes of Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> Lost a bet. Had to write 6 fics. This is one of them. Was asked to write another STISAAC fic. I was also asked to make Stiles a girl (again, and I still feel like I suck at it because I love STILES as he is) and to have Isaac being a bit creepy… Should warn you that Isaac and Stiles weren’t born in Beacon Hills, but in another small town but both of them ended up moving to Beacon Hills; Stiles sooner than Isaac who did so on the year he was to start High School. I also had this story in my head already but with male Stiles so I didn’t even need the five minutes I was allowed to think about what to write so I wrote this in 20 minutes.

 

They had been five-years old when they met for the first-time, Isaac Lahey remembered the day as freshly as if it had just been yesterday while Stiles did not remember it at all, Isaac mother had taken him and his brother to the playground not too far from their house so the two boys could let off some much needed steam while she could finish reading the book she was due to return to the library the following day. While his big brother soon found friends to play with Isaac, who was not as outgoing as his brother was left standing alone and awkward watching as the other kids ran off to play amongst themselves. 

 

Isaac shuffled his way towards the jungle gym, he doesn’t like the jungle gym but he can’t ask his mum to push him on the swings because she had made it clear she needed to finish her book. As he reaches the old structure that looked like the wood was about to give in and the ropes about to snap, that was probably the reason why no one played around the old jungle gym, he found a little girl sitting there and as soon as she looked up at him with wonderful brown eyes Isaac felt something shift inside of him; he didn’t feel nervous or anxious of self-conscious like he usually was. 

 

`I’m Isaac.´ Isaac said sounding almost proud of his name, which was strange because he wasn’t usually proud of himself. But he wanted the girl with pretty brown hair in pig-tails, he needed the girl to think he wasn’t just another boy but that he was special and worth knowing. 

 

The girl smiles up at him, and his heart feels like it’s about explode inside his chest; her voice is sweet and cheerful, as she introduces herself with a name that throws him off a bit because he can’t pronounce it. 

 

`You can call me Gem.´ Isaac can’t think anything else than that the name if perfect, because the girl is indeed a gem. 

 

That is all that is needed to get the girl to abandon her book and start playing with Isaac. They run around and play; Isaac is a dashing pirate and the girl is a pretty princess. They play until Gem’s mother calls for her, the true name falling so easily from her lips that Isaac is sure that Gem’s mother was the one who granted her such a strange name. With a wave of her little hand, dirty from play, Gem runs to her mother who scoops her up into a tight hug and peppers her pale skin with little kisses. 

 

For months Isaac went to the playground, after hours and hours of bothering and begging his mother, hoping to see his Gem and each day he drew a new picture of himself and her. 

 

Years passed, and Isaac never forgot about Gem. He would imagine how she would grow and change; wonder if her hair was longer or shorter, if she still thought pirates were cool and whether liked the colors red and purple the best. Isaac would wonder if she missed him and thought about him like he did her. 

 

And as his life went to shit, when his father beat him and locked him up, Isaac would find comfort with the thoughts of the day he would see Gem again; he’d imagine that he would ask her out on a date, that he would slowly win her over and together they would run away and start a new fresh-life somewhere far-far-away. 

 

When Isaac moved to Beacon Hills he had slowly started to lose all hope of ever seeing his Gem, he had started to give-up on his dreams of a different life where he was safe and sound without a father that abused him regularly. But then he walks into Mr. Harris’ class and even though she had grown-up into a completely new Gem, he recognizes her at once; her brown hair tied up into a loosely fitted bun, with long strands of brown escaping here and there, her skin dotted with even more dark spots. He knows it’s her and he can barely move or breathe as he stares at her for just a few minutes, because dear God she is beautiful.

 

But then as Jackson Whittemore knocks into him his eyes dart towards the boy sitting next to her, a boy who has dark hair and dark eyes, and who is far too close to Isaac’s Gem. She’s laughing loudly and the boy is grinning at her like she is the fucking moon and the stars, and by God she is but it gives him no right to treat her as if she belongs to him. 

 

Isaac walks past the desk where his Gem sits, but she does not notice him as she hides her red-face in the crook of the boy’s neck and by the heavens how much Isaac wants to beat the bastard’s face into nothing; and Isaac knows he could do it easily with the amount of bottled-up rage he has in him. He takes a seat behind his beloved, and learns soon she prefers the name Stiles now and that the boy who is always attached to her hip is Scott McCall. 

 

It doesn’t take long for Isaac to learn a few things about Stiles Stilinski, by the end of his first-day he knows his Gem has lived in Beacon Hills for the past fourteen-years and that she is the daughter of the Sheriff and he knows she loves the colors red and blue; Stiles has only two friends at Beacon Hills High School the asthmatic Scott McCall and the epileptic Erica Reyes and Stiles is very protective over the two, and the two are equally protective over her. Isaac learns Stiles likes to have things in her mouth, there is always either a pen or a marker or a straw anything really that can drive Isaac crazy as he watches her. 

 

Unable to see Stiles all the time drives Isaac to desperate measures, he finds ways with which he can keep an eye on her which isn’t that hard in the end, he hacks into her computer and sneaks into the house one day when he knows neither father nor daughter will be in; he has used half of his small savings on the equipment he plants around the house, and soon he has a view of Stiles bedroom and the small bathroom, the living-room and the kitchen. 

 

Isaac spends hours watching Stiles from his own bedroom, at first he feels a bit ashamed over watching her when she is undressed but in the end he stops and simply enjoys the beauty of her. When he one night tunes in to Stiles he catches her grinding down against one of her pillows and her blanket, and he zooms in on her wonderful face and wishes he had microphones hidden by the bed so he could hear the delicious little sounds she had to be making; as he watches her intently while freeing his aching cock, as he wraps his hands around his member he imagines himself right there in that room watching her watching him, whimpering his name and pleading him to take her instead of having her dry-hump her pillow. Isaac comes almost at once, a loud cry carrying the name he preferred to call the girl falling out of his mouth. 

 

When Scott McCall starts dating Allison, Isaac almost throws a party because the boy is so far up Allison’s ass that he forgets about his best friend; but Erica continues to be an obstacle that won’t be moved, she had more than once snapped at Isaac to stop creeping on her best friend. 

 

Derek Hale is almost a Godsend to Isaac. He becomes stronger and faster, he can show Gem how much better he is compared to all the other boys at school; with Erica in the pack and with a loss of control on her humanity, Gem is almost entirely left alone and that gives Isaac all he needs to try and get her to see him for what he is; he is her everything. But she seems unable to see it, and the more she rejects him the more eager he becomes to just take Gem, to show her. 

 

Gem might fight him at first but eventually she would give in. She would accept their bond, because they were destined to be; because Gem was his and his alone. They would become as one, and no one not his Alpha not Scott McCall or the father that had no idea what his little girl was up too would not stand in Isaac's way. 

And if Isaac couldn't have her, well, then no one could.   


 

 

 


End file.
